farcrfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Hoyt Volker
Hoyt Volker jest głównym antagonistą w grze Far Cry 3 zwanym także "armageddonem". Jest znanym handlarzem niewolnikami i narkotykami. Jest liderem Najemników, grupy która ochrania Hoyta i jego "biznes" na południowej wyspie. Nawiązując do słów Dennisa jest przyczyną "wszelkiego zła" dziejącego się na wyspie. Jest jedną z trzech najgroźniejszych osób które postawiły nogę na wyspie, dwiema innymi byli Vaas i Buck. Młodość Hoyt urodził się w Johannesburg 19 kwietnia,1967 roku. Jako dziecko często był bity przez swojego ojca- górnika złota. W końcu Hoyt zabił swojego ojca w akcie zemsty za wszystkie okrupieństwa przez niego wyrządzone. Później stał się członkiem lokalnego gangu piratów i handlarzy narkotykami. Zdeterminowany Hoyt postanowił brutalnie zamordować lidera piratów. Odkrycie Rook Islands Mniej więcej w tym czasie Hoyt stał się międzynarodowym handlarzem narkotykami i niewolnikami zarabiający przy tym ogromne sumy pieniędzy. W pewnym momencie przed rokiem 2012 odkrył niebezpieczne Wyspy Rook i zajął je za pomocą Najemników grupy którą Hoyt sformował. Po zajęciu wysp stworzył największą siedzibę handlu narkotykami, ludźmi i bronią na Południowym Pacyfiku którą nazywa "pracą życia". Hoyt poznał także uzależnionego od narkotyków wojownika Rakyat- Vaasa. Widząc w nim potenciał zaoferował mu pieniądze i potęgę, na tą oferte Vaas nie mógł odpowiedzieć "nie". Vaas stał się nie tylko prawą ręką Hoyta a także liderem piratów pomagając Hoytowi przemycać narkotyki i ludzi. Baza Hoyta znajduje się na południowej wyspie bronionej przez oddziały Najemników podczas gdy północna wyspa została podarowana Vaasowi i jego piratom. Hoytowi pomagał także człowiek zwany jako Doug który zapraszał turystów na wyspę gdzie następnie byli łapani. Wydarzenia z Far Cry 3 Początek Hoyt odwiedził obóz niewolników Vaasa na północnej wyspie by sprawdzić nową dostawę niewolników w której znajdowali się: Jason Brody, Grant Brody, Riley Brody, Oliver Carswell, Keith Ramsay, Liza Snow, Daisy Lee i Vincent Salas którego z nieznanych przyczyn zastrzelił Vaas. Hoyt powiedział Vaasowi by przestał straszyć Jasona i Granta i pomógł mu z pewną sprawą Powrót na Rook Islands Agent C.I.A Willis Huntley przez lata zbierający materiały o Hoycie zlecił Jasonowi spalenie czterech pól marihuany na północnej wyspie. Plan się powiódł i Hoyt wraz ze swoimi strażnikami przyleciał helikopterem do Miasta Beras gdzie dokonał egzekucji na dwóch z trzech mieszkańców. Usatysfakcjonowany Hoyt rozkazał zostać dwóm piratom by zabili ostatniego mieszkańca i opuścił wyspę swoim helikopterem. Po tym jak Hoyt dowiedział się o śmierci Vaasa rozpoczął rekrutacje do Najemników gdyż wiedział, że Jason przyjdzie i po niego.thumb|400px|Hoyt palący Kubańskie cygara w swoim biurze Jason wylądował przy pomocy Kombinezonu Skoczka na południowej wyspie po cichu zabił jednego z Rekrutów- Fostera, zabrał jego uniform i poszedł wysłuchać przemówienia Hoyta podczas którego Hoyt zapoznał rekrutów z jego zasadami. Po tym spala żywcem człowieka by pokazać co się stanie jeżeli złamią choć jedną z tych zasad. Mówi także, że wynagrodzi osobę która przyniesie mu głowę Jasona Brodyego. Później Jason udając Fostera poznaje osobiście Hoyta w jego biurze i podaję mu listę zdrajców. Po zapoznaniu się Hoyt wysłał "Fostera" by wyciągnął od więźnia znajdującego się w piwnicy wszystkie informacje. Gdy Jason dociera do celi z więźniem który okazuje się jego bratem Rileyem którego uznano za martwego. Hoyt obiecał, że będzie oglądał przez kamerę tortury więźnia po których schodzi do piwnicy gratulując wydobycia wszystkich potrzebnych informacji i zaprasza Sama oraz Fostera na partyjkę pokera tej nocy. Obaj akceptują zaproszenie. Kiedy Hoyt znajduje się w swoim Kompleksie Sam i Jason sabotują pół jego organizacji wprowadzając w niej chaos.thumb|400px|Hoyt wysadza łódź zawierającą zakładników podczas słuchania "Ride of the Valkyries" Finałowa gra w pokera i śmierć Jason i Sam przyszli do Kompleksu Hoyta by zagrać z nim w pokera i podstępnie go zabić. Po rozdaniu wszystkich kart Hoyt wyjmuje swój nóż z kabury i wbija go w szyje Sama od razu go zabijając. Opowiada on także o tym jak widział tortury Rileya i o swoim wzruszeniu w tej chwili. Kontynują grę a gdy Jason przegrywa dwie partię pokera Hoyt mówi, że będzie ucinał każdy jego palec po każdej kolejnej przegranej zaczynając od palca serdecznego. Wtedy Jason traci przytomność i wchodzi w świat halucynacji w, którym znajdują się tylko oni w czarnym pokoju i zaczynają walkę na noże. W pewnym momencie Hoyt wyjawia, że Riley znajduje się na lotnisku i żeby Jason się spieszył gdyż niedługo odleci on samolotem do znajomego Hoyta czekającego na niego w Yemen. Ta wypowiedź skłoniła Jasona do zabicia Hoyta. Po kilku dźgnięciach w klatkę piersiową i szyje Hoyt umiera. Postacie zabite przez Hoyta *Sam Becker- dźgnięty w szyje za spiskowanie z Jasonem. Zasady Hoyta *Chroń towar Hoyta. *Zniszcz jakikolwiek przejaw oporu *Wszystkie zyski należą do Hoyta *I przynieś mu głowę Jasona Brodyego Ciekawostki *Tak jak Buck i Vaas, Hoyt zostaje zabity nożem. *Hoyt po raz pierwszy widziany jest na początku gry gdy mówi Vaasowi by przestał straszyć Jasona i Granta. *Jedna z wypowiedzi Sama gdzie twierdzi, że Hoyt nigdy nie widział twarzy Jasona jest najwyraźniej błędna; gdy Jason schodzi do piwnicy w rezydencji Hoyta widzi Najemnika oglądającego film znany z początku gry który przedstawia wszystkich przyjaciół pewne więc jest, że Hoyt go oglądał. Być może uniform Najemnika zawiera bandanę którą Jason zakrył swoją twarz. *Hoyt uwielbia palić Kubańskie cygara. *Jego voice actorem jest Steve Cumyn. *Podczas walki na noże Hoy FarCry3_Hoyt_v01.jpg Farcry3_volker.png Farcry3_volkercave.png Farcry3_volkerpoker.png FarCry3Hoyt2.jpg Hoyt.jpg Hoyt_portrait.jpg Hoyt_Volker.jpg Hoyt1.jpg Hoyt2.jpg t stwierdza, że gdy go zabije jego wpływowi przyjaciele go znajdą. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie w Far Cry 3 Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Postacie Martwe